Bartender rhymes with Headless Rider
by applesugar-x
Summary: A 100 themes challenge, dedicated to the relationship between Shizuo and Celty as friends/ possibly something more. Just because there isn't enough love for this friendship. Subsequent themes will be updated quite randomly. -throw vending machine here-
1. 01 Intoductions

Hello all of you reading this!

I have (rather hesitantly) decided to try and take up the 100 Themes Challenge and show my love for Durarara! Or rather, mostly the deep connections between Celty and Shizuo. If you find that there are any areas in need of improvement, please feel free to give constructive criticism. Along the way, there will definitely be spoilers on theanime itself, so beware. I intend to go far with this, and it will undoubtedly stretch on for a long time. However, I will try my best to update the story regularly! I'm still getting used toFanFiction's system, so please excuse whatever delays there may be ^^

* * *

Shizuo glanced at his watch, attempting to keep track of the time that they had left to rush to the school gates and watched, uninterestedly, asShinra babbled on about how the queer female on the motorcycle was to be his loving wife in the future. The woman in question wore a yellow cat-eared helmet with a midnight-black rider suit, and too appeared indifferent toShinra's wild delusions. He should, _right there_, have guessed that this person was no ordinary girl next door. There was something funny about the way she acted and not spoke, although not quite the way she sent a direct jab toShinra's stomach. Almost as if she was from another era, another culture. Her graceful actions and body language gave her away, for facial expressions were impossible to discern. But _heck_, Shinra was an oddball anyway. Any love interest of his would have to be at least twice as abnormal as he.

The motorcyclist noticed his gaze on her helmet, and smoothly turned her head upward to make eye contact with him. Shizuo blinked. _What... ?_

The familiar feeling of making eye to eye contact was non-existent; the gravitational pull from ones eyes to another wasn't there at all. He had this strange urge to look away as though he had unknowingly intruded on her personal space. Of course, he was _Heiwajima Shizuo_, scared of no one and feared by everyone, so he stood his ground and stared back. He could almost see his own reflection in the shiny black rider screen, but it was as though there was a misty veil obscuring it, on the inside or outside he could not tell.

She glanced down quickly, then gave him another peek. Reading her behavior alone, she was... _shy at the moment_. It was as though she was hinting something remarkably obvious that Shizuo couldn't fathom.

Conjuring (out of nowhere with a small puff of black smoke) a PDA, she used her free hand that wasn't abusing Shinra to tap away on the screen at normal human speaking speed. _Was that even possible?_

As a tiny wisp of smoke swirled around her fingers, she turned the PDA around to show Shizuo the message.

"Hello. I am Celty Sturluson."


	2. 02 Love

Chapter 2. I am sorry! It took a while, but it was because my hard disk went on strike and went corrupt on me (; A ;) A..anyway. I did a bit of research on Ireland, which seems a really lovely place. Enjoy! And I will try my very best to weave a new story at least once a week. And thank you for the favourites and reviews! It warms the cockles of my heart to see that somebody actually likes what I write :)

* * *

She could still feel the pang in her heart whenever she thought of her homeland.

She missed the dewy green fields, where all the hares would gather and frolic about together in the spring. Secretly spying on them, she would then come bounding out of the nearby clump of fir trees along with her horse, flailing her arms and spooking the rabbits away. She had to only ride briskly up the nearest hill and look around to enjoy the lush green valley, to admire the smoothly planed emerald mountains all around that melted and disappeared into the mist. There would always be small children playing out in the fields, all bundled up in warm wools just in case the weather turned chilly. When the sky would graduate into hazy amber with the setting sun peeking through the gaps between the mountains, the adults would call the children back into the quaint little straw-roofed cottages that they called home. After eating their dinners and suppers, the children would be put to bed, but not before being spoiled with fascinating yet terrifying folktales about Celtic fairies and (Celty's favourite) the Dullahan.

.. well. Those were only the "new" memories, at least.

She hoped with all her heart that, when she finally recovered her missing head, all her old memories of being a carefree Dullahan would return, but not completely erase away her newly forged memories of times she had spent with numerous persons in Ikebukuro.

_ Shinra, just being the cute and silly fool that he is and forever will be._

_ Anri-chan, the passive yet powerful wielder of Saika._

_ Mikado-kun, the shy but skilful founder of the Dollars._

_Kida-kun, the bold and brash leader of the Yellow Scarves._

_ And the three together, enjoying the innocent and irreplaceable moments of friendship.._

_ Simon, the "big, black and burly beast" with a calm mind and a misunderstood appearance._

_ Izaya, the wickedly sly and slippery conceiver of chaos_

_... and this last person.  
_

_A bartender outfit. A handsome and trustworthy face framed by blonde hair. A pair of tinted spectacles. _

_An immeasurable power he doesn't want. _

_A person with nobody to confide in._

_..and somehow, his memories are the most precious ones that I want to preserve the most._


	3. 03 Light

...

I can't call myself tired, being only an overly overlooked bodyguard and all that. Pretty much had a normal day. Beating the shit out of people? Well yeah, naturally. You'd know that by now. Being sent to the hospital with a broken everything and getting fat bills from the public utilities council isn't what I do. It's what **I** do to the lousy scums who think that killing Tom-san to cancel out their debts is a good idea.

...

..But actually it kind of is a good idea. Too bad for them that I'm still alive and kick-assing. Ah, sorry. I'm complaining to you again.

...

Hey. Celty.

...?

Why are you staring at my cigarette?

/!

Whoa whoa, it's okay. I stare at stuff too. Like right now when I'm staring at the setting sun while thinking that it looks like a salted duck's egg.

... ...

..In what way do I have a relation to that giant ball of gas?

... ...*

Heh. I'm bright like the sun? That's a first. Are you like a moth or something, attracted to big lights?

...

No no, only kidding. I like the sun too cause' it feels nice to lie down in the warmth. That, and Tom-san says I should become more tanned so that more people'll take me seriously.

...

...

... ...

Oh yeah, you're right. The cigarette's lighted part does look pretty. No wonder you were drawn to it. You really do like lights. Does that mean you like me? Ha, ha. Just joking.

Ah, I forgot. Simon said he wanted to talk to me today about some stuff. It's a bother, but at least he says the sushi's on him.

See you round, then. Bye.

...

_

* * *

*You're bright like the Sun. __Did you know that you'd get a lot more people to like you if you smiled a little more and balanced the happiness with the hatred? It's like this aura around you. You glow naturally, with innocence and compassion. Like a shooting star._


	4. 04 Dark

You, headless rider of Ikebukuro.

You, strongest man of Ikebukuro.

.. Such _fascinating_ creatures.

I have been the puppetmaster of everyone and everything for as long as I can remember. That teacher did not appear by sheer chance at the Slasher's door, you know. Princesses and skilled murderers don't just pop out of the sewage system by themselves and do what they want to. Gang leaders mysteriously get the newest intelligence on their rivals not by purely coincidental "oh look, it fell from the skies".

I plant them there.

One by one. Like I'm growing a garden. A spoiled, twisted garden that when in full bloom, will unleash a wondrous chaos and rampage against the irony of this world.

But if my garden of brilliance was filled with exotic and rare almost-extinct species, you two would have long been uprooted, cleaned, soaked in chemicals to keep your colours forever and hung in gilded frames on my wall. For you two are that valuable.

When I least expect it, you turn yourselves from the action and stand by the sidelines while I had expected and anticipated you to be the main trailblazer. I can't trust my usual instinct when dealing with you two, because when I want you to march left, you fly upwards like a startled pigeon. When I want you to stay where you are, you burrow underneath my feet, pop out behind me and knock me down flat on the face. It's a simple twist, but you two make my garden of dull grays and greens so much more colourful.

Though to be honest (and I rarely ever am, ha ha), however true and however blatantly you can display your feelings, thoughts or actions to me, you aren't being honest to your inner voices.

They don't call me an information broker for nothing. I personally find it intriguing when both of Ikebukuro's finest legends spend time together gazing peacefully at the darkening skies as though they were young teenagers in a classic novella. You two don't even talk much, but even I can sense there's something in the air. Celty.. how strange of you. Was Shinra not satisfactory enough? Or was it that you felt the desire to be with a partner who understood only too well the restrictions and pains of being a _monster_. Speaking of which, the only time that the ex-bartender fails to 'smell' me is when he's with the headless rider. Though offended (I bathe regularly, thank you very much), it's only further proof of the budding feelings blooming between my two favorite flowers.

But they can take it easy, really. Until the day of reckoning comes, they can have their so-called peace and eat it.

Until that day..

.. we shall wait and see if they're meant to be each others' Queen and King.

* * *

_^Izaya Orihara's point-of-view of Shizuo and Celty_*

Thanks for reading(: The lovely reviews and the favs mean a lot to me. I was stumbling a little with the previous one, but it should be better now and continue as normal as it can (I fervently hope). Oh and, I hope I more or less captured at least a little bit of his personality in here.

*I'll add this from now on when the story goes a little out-of-point/ by a character.


End file.
